The superstar and me
by TheDangerGirl19
Summary: Por primera vez, el actor Terrence no es reconocido, por una muchachita pecosa que casi lo mata. Los escándalos a raíz de su encuentro los llevan a medidas desesperadas: fingir ser una pareja. El contrato incluye una sola condición: Ninguno se enamorará del otro
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Jamás imaginé que mis días serían tan... interesantes. ¿Gracias a qué? A ese bendito accidente que transformó las cosas totalmente.

Es raro, y hasta cierto punto bizarro. Porque soy Candy White, la chica menos afortunada del mundo, aquella que sólo tiene el apoyo de sus primos y su mejor amigo, Anthony. Claro que mi vida no es divertida, si no todo lo contrario. Por eso, cuando me topé con esta súper estrella presumida y arrogante, creí que sería lo peor que me pudo haber ocurrido.

El contrato lo cambió todo. Un acuerdo que beneficiaría a Terry Grandchester, incluso a mí. Algo que nos mantendría más unidos que nunca. Al famoso y a la chica cualquiera. Pero, ¿qué problemas traería para ambos? Más de los que valen la pena, pero cada uno con sus cosas buenas.

¿Te atreves a descubrir a lo que me refiero?


	2. El accidente que lo cambió todo

**El accidente que lo cambió todo**

Hermoso. Llego al colegio y lo primero que veo es la cara de mis primos, afectados por la resaca de anoche. Parece que en cualquier momento vomitarán encima de mí, así que decido dar algunos pasos atrás.

—Ustedes dos son un asco —les comento, lo bastante fuerte como para que me lancen miradas de odio con sus ojos.

—Mujer, ¿acaso no ves que nos estamos muriendo? Tengo el dolor de cabeza del siglo.

Ahogo una risa. El cabello color castaño de Archie lo es todo para él, ahora lo tiene grasoso y cubierto de mugre. Pobre chico, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para darse un baño, así que me compadezco de él.

—La fiesta de ayer estuvo increíble —comenta Stear, su hermano de lentes. Se ve un poco más recuperado, pero no totalmente. Bueno, es natural, después de todo se quedaron allá hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, dormirían al menos unas dos horas. Conozco a mi tía, es demasiado estricta con sus hijos; no les permitiría faltar a la escuela por nada del mundo.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, espero que las zorras que conocieron ayer vengan a cuidarlos, porque no pienso darles una aspirina ni nada por el estilo —concluyo, cruzándome de hombros. Ambos hacen una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, pero jamás lo sabré a ciencia cierta.

¿Momentos en que quiero degollarlos? Genial, este es uno de ellos. Odio que se cuelguen de mi cuello, apoyando todo su cuerpo de vaca en mi pobre anatomía. Les doy un golpe con los codos a ambos, haciendo que se caigan al piso duro, de bruces. Claro que se lo merecen.

—Eres más malvada que _Cruela _—contesta Archie—. Ahora vamos a clases, ya conoces al profesor Eliot, me tiene en su lista negra.

—Por amor al chocolate, los dos están en la lista de todos los profesores —comento, empujándolos.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba sentada en química con mi eterno compañero George, se aparece el director, con sus típicos anteojos y luciendo adorable como siempre. Me agrada, es un hombre tranquilo y que tiene la paciencia suficiente como para soportar un zoológico, digo, colegio entero.

Por eso, cuando dice que las clases se han cancelado por el resto del día, me lanzo a abrazarlo enfrente de mis compañeros. Por supuesto que se sorprende, pero suelta una larga carcajada al igual que los demás. No sé qué haré con mis horas libres, pero estoy segura de que mis queridos primos no se me unirán.

—Nosotros iremos a dormir —dice Stear, bostezando—. Te veremos luego, Candy.

Cada uno me da un beso en la mejilla, pero con ese acercamiento puedo ver que la camiseta de Archie tiene una mancha color rosa que no había visto antes. Parece… no sé qué cosa. Lo toco, es viscoso.

—Tienes algo en tu camisa, quizás al comer no fuiste cuidadoso —le aviso.

Los chicos se miran entre ellos, paro rompen en sonoras risas que me dejan desconcertada. Incluso Alistear está lagrimeando.

—Eso no es comida, chica —contesta Archibald, ya que el maldito ha recobrado el aliento primero que nadie—. Lamento decirte que es vómito. Quiero decir, desechos de mi interior asqueroso.

Inmediatamente, mi rostro se transforma. Eso quiere decir… ¡que en mis dedos tengo la basura que este inútil consume! Llena de terror, me limpio en la manga de Stear, procurando dejarlo cubierto de _esto._

—Exagerada. Esto es no es nada —dice el castaño, sonriendo abiertamente—. Vomitó en clase de Geografía. Encima de Eliza Leagan.

De acuerdo. Necesito un momento para procesar lo que acaba de decirme. Es demasiado para mi inteligente cerebro que trabaja las veinticuatro horas del día y en cualquier momento salvará a la humanidad.

¡Es lo más genial que me ha pasado en la vida! Cuando digo eso, estoy hablando con la verdad. Esa chica es insoportable, la odio más que a la mantequilla de maní, y sí, el maní es algo que simplemente no puedo oler. Pero ella no es una porrista, tampoco es rubia y tonta. De hecho, es todo lo contrario.

Eliza es capitana, del grupo de matemáticas. Pelirroja, con ojos melados y complexión delgada, demasiado lista para su propio bien. Suele humillarme públicamente con expresiones sarcásticas que manipulan el cerebro, y me echa en cara mi falta de coeficiente intelectual, según ella. Está completamente desquiciada, no todos podemos ser como Einstein.

Y además, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es muy bonita.

—¡Archibald, desgraciado! —Le grita, saliendo como una fiera—. Ahora puedo verlo con claridad: cualquier parecido entre ti y otro ser humano es pura coincidencia.

Mi primo luce confundido cuando ella se va, con la blusa cubierta de la cosa esa. Le doy unas palmaditas a este muchacho en la espalda.

—¿Qué dijo? —Pregunta.

—En resumen, te ha llamado animal o bacteria. Elige la que quieras.

Decido caminar un poco por la Quinta Avenida. Manhattan es una ciudad muy grande, pero sinceramente no pertenezco a este lugar ni de lejos. Todas estas mansiones históricas, y las tiendas. Siento que estoy en Marte y no en Nueva York. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, necesito comprar _Bajo la misma estrella, _antes de que mi mejor (y loco) amigo Anthony Brown me dé spoilers. Él vive cerca de aquí, pero en estos momentos debe estar en la escuela. Es millonario, y asiste a un colegio élite.

Una vez me dijo la ubicación exacta de una librería, pero nunca había estado aquí antes. Si mi memoria no me falla, es probable que la encuentre.

Luego de al menos una hora de estar vagando por los alrededores como una estúpida, no logro ir a ninguna parte. ¿El cabrón no me engañaría? Me ha dado mal la dirección, así que le llamó. No me importa si está en una misión secreta o lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a molestarlo.

—Soy una pobre adolescente extraviada en la Quinta Avenida. Gracias por preguntar.

Lo escucho reír por lo bajo.

—Y yo un muchacho que fue interrumpido cuando estaba devorando algo majestuoso: un estupendo emparedado triple. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

—Por tu culpa, idiota, ya no sé donde estoy oficialmente.

Sostengo el celular contra mi mejilla, caminando con un brazo inerte a mis costados y arrastrando los pies.

—Te dije que cuando vieras un Starbucks, continuaras caminando en paralelo, después cruzaras hacia la izquierda y finalmente a la derecha —me explica, con cariño.

—Loco. Era eso, pero al revés. Ahora no sé que voy a hacer.

Me recargo contra la pared de un viejo edificio, que parece que en cualquier momento se derrumbará. Bueno, yo no seré las responsable si eso ocurre. Mientras discuto con este neandertal, golpeo por error algo de metal que colgaba arriba de mí.

Eso que toqué se despega de su lugar, cayendo precipitadamente al momento que un muchacho joven avanza caminando tranquilamente. Después… lo golpea en la espalda, haciendo que caiga al suelo, inconsciente.

_Mierda, mierda. Acabo de asesinar a un hombre. _Son mis pensamientos, mientras asustada me acuclillo a su lado, casi derramando lágrimas.

—¡Por favor, tienes que estar vivo! —Le grito, sacudiéndolo con rudeza. Alegremente compruebo que aún está respirando, pero no parece reaccionar. ¿Y si lo dejé en coma? ¿Y si despierta en el año dos mil cuarenta, cuando todos sus amigos estén casados y con diez hijos cada uno? ¡Jesucristo, no quiero que eso pase! Si haces que despierte sano y salvo, prometo ser una mejor persona y dejar de responderle los insultos a Eliza, incluso haré dieta, no comeré chocolate y me alimentaré solamente de maní. Estoy hablando enserio.

Me siento confundida con el montón de gente que se ha arremolinado a nuestro alrededor. Le quito las gafas de sol y la bufanda que cubría su rostro hasta la perfecta nariz, dejándolo al descubierto. Es aquí en donde sueltan exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—¡Muévete, perra! —Me grita una chiquilla de unos trece años, empujándome con rudeza. Las persones se abren paso, dejando entrever a una mujer joven y hermosa, asustada con la escena, mientras mira a este chico.

—¡Oh, joder! —Exclama—. ¡Llamen a una ambulancia, por favor! Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital.

—Yo… realmente lo lamento. Los acompañaré, ha sido un accidente —me disculpo, pálida y temblorosa.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, mientras marca un número de su celular.

—Eso no es suficiente, chiquilla. ¿Acaso no sabes quién es él? —Me pregunta un viejo entrometido, con desprecio.

—Sinceramente, no. ¿Es el hijo del presidente?

—Es Terrence Grandchester. El actor que ha ganado tres globos de oro —contesta.

¿Es un buen momento para pedir que me lleven a los Juegos del Hambre, para morir lentamente?


	3. Conociendo a la deidad

**Conociendo a la deidad**

Me mordisqueo las uñas con nerviosismo, sentada en un sofá de la sala de espera. La estrellita está en urgencias, no sé qué tantas cosas le estén haciendo. En realidad golpeé su cabeza, no la espalda, lo cual es peor. Quizás pierda la memoria, y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Y justo cuando estaba haciendo penitencia mental, recibo una llamada de mi mejor amigo. —Candy, ¿dónde estás? Llevo horas esperando un mensaje tuyo, supongo que encontraste la librería.

—Anthony. ¿Conoces a Terrence Grandchester? —Le pregunto, como respuesta. Lo escucho reír, alegre como siempre.

—Claro. Todos lo conocemos, excepto tú. Ha ganado tres globos de oro, y está nominado a un Oscar. Sólo tiene diecinueve años. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, digamos que tuve un encuentro demasiado cercano con él, más de lo que me gustaría.

Escucho que jadea, preocupado. Apuesto que en estos momentos se está pasando una mano por su cabello rubio, imaginando las posibilidades. Ya me conoce, sabe que soy más traviesa que nadie en el mundo y puedo provocar la decadencia económica en una hora.

—White, por favor júrame que no lo mataste. Podrías ir a la cárcel, o te arrancarían la cabeza. Incluso yo lo haría, es mi actor favorito.

—No, idiota. Todavía no está muerto. Es que estaba caminando tranquilamente, pero por un desafortunado accidente, algo cayó en su cabezota y quedó inconsciente. Por mi culpa. Estoy en el hospital, le están haciendo tomografías o cómo se llame. Probablemente le pongan unos puntos, sí que le di fuerte.

—Niña. ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Deberíamos llevarte a un manicomio, porque ya sé que odias a todos los famosos y esas cosas, pero no era para que le pegaras. Irás a prisión de seguro.

—Obviamente no lo hice intencionalmente. Pero tienes razón, mañana a primera hora estaré en una celda con alta seguridad. ¡Ayúdame, estoy desesperada!

—Intentaré salir de clases para ir al hospital, te llamaré más tarde para averiguar la dirección. No olvides mantener la calma, todo saldrá bien. —Y sin decir otra cosa, colgó.

¿Estar tranquila? No puedo, no cuando un divo se está muriendo a unos metros de mí.

Intento cerrar los ojos y tomar profundas respiraciones, pero nada sirve. Desde aquí se pueden escuchar los gritos y llantos desgarradores de las fans (aunque estamos en el tercer piso). Desconsoladas, gracias a mí.

—Allá afuera es un alboroto —dice la representante del muchacho, tomando asiento a mi lado con una vaso de café entre las manos. Ella es bonita, como una modelo, alta, con ojos castaños como su cabello y facciones perfectas. No me sorprende, todos en este desconocido mundo son así—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Candy White.

—Pequeña, tu rostro está causando furor en las redes sociales. No saben quién eres, pero de seguro te reconocerán.

—Oh, maravilloso —contesto, con amargura—. Mis días de paz se han acabado, ahora no podré salir a la calle sin ser apaleada por adolescentes. Moriré.

—No quiero que estés angustiada, pero sí. Lo harás. Terrence tiene fans en todo el mundo, lo quieren muchísimo. Incluso yo. Es como un hermano para mí, lo conozco desde los once años, cuando comenzó su carrera haciendo _spots_ televisivos —suspira, esbozando una gran sonrisa—. Por eso me espanté tanto cuando lo vi en el suelo, desmayado.

—De verdad estoy muy apenada. Yo no quería que eso pasara.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa.

Sí, eso dice ahora. Pero después, ya que aparezca el médico diciendo que el chico no sobrevivió, ahí me hará trocitos, me enviará a mis papás en un paquetito y entonces… volverán a reconstruirme e iré a la cárcel, en donde estaré siempre mal alimentada, con hambre, aburrida. No quiero eso, soy muy joven, ni siquiera he tenido un novio en mi vida, tampoco le he dicho unas cuantas cositas a Eliza.

Asustada, me levanto de sopetón, pero sólo para ponerme de rodillas frente a esta mujer.

—¡Por favor, señorita, por lo que más quieras y ames en el mundo, no me envíes a ese lugar de criminales! —Le suplico. Su expresión es de sorpresa, con la boca abierta y los ojos más grandes que nunca—. Prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas, me despertaré a las cinco de la mañana para limpiar tu casa habitación por habitación, y yo soy la reina de la flojera, así que mi sacrificio es enorme. Escucharé reggaetón hasta que los oídos me duelan, quitaré mi altar de Justin Bieber y One Direction, eso me asesinará más que mil golpes en el cráneo…

—Pero, oye. Levántate —me dice, soltando una carcajada. Apoyada en esta agradable joven, puedo incorporarme. No noté que estaba llorando hasta que me tendió un pañuelo. ¿De verdad me estoy comportando así? Estoy avergonzada—. Mira, vi todo. Sé que nunca quisiste lastimarlo, pero cuando Terrence despierte, no sé qué medidas tomará, o si te demandará, pero haré todo lo posible para convencerlo de que fue un accidente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar, aparece el doctor, luciendo frío como todos.

—Sophia Steve —mi compañera asiente con la cabeza. Seguramente está tan nerviosa como yo—. El señor Grandchester ha respondido bien. Tuvimos que suturar la herida y aplicarle un sedante, pero despertará en unas horas, y si se recupera, mañana mismo podrá ir a casa.

Después de los que parecen mil años, mis primos por fin se dignan a preocuparse por mí. Mi madre también llamó, pero ella diciendo que aparecí en televisión, ahora todos me conocen. Mis compañeros me han llenado las bandejas con mensajes, la mayoría amenazantes. A este paso, no cumpliré ni siquiera dieciocho años y moriré aplastada. Bueno, ¿qué le hacemos?

—Candy, él ha despertado. Quiere verte —me avisa Sophia, con una sonrisa.

Casi me caigo de mi asiento. Aprovechando que estoy en el hospital, tengo que consultar al doctor, porque no estoy escuchando bien.

Para aliviar la tensión, me río.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto, mirando su cara seria—. Ahora sí que estoy en problemas.

—Intenta no alterarlo, aún se encuentra en estado crítico.

Tragando saliva, entro a la habitación que se le ha asignado al muchacho. He estado en el hospital en más de una ocasión, pero mi cuarto jamás fue tan lujoso. Este, debo admitirlo, supera mis expectativas: acondicionado, con televisión, radio, una cama hermosa, sofás y no sé qué tantas cosas más. Y ahí, acostado, está _él._

—¿Nunca te han enseñado que se debe tocar antes de entrar? —Su brusca pregunta me deja impactada. Esperaba un saludo, sinceramente.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Yo muy bien, gracias —respondo, sarcástica. Estoy ignorando lo que me ha dicho Sophia, pero no soy buena fingiendo, desgraciadamente.

Me tomo mi momento para mirarlo. ¿Cómo nunca antes había sabido de este actor? Es guapo, no lo voy a negar, con el cabello castaño despeinado y largo, los ojos de un tono tan azul que me cuesta despegar la mirada de ellos. Pero lo más hermoso de todo es su sonrisa, una que conquista a pesar de ser arrogante.

—Un poco más de respeto sería excelente, ya que gracias a tu torpeza estoy aquí, cuando debería andar resolviendo asuntos más importantes.

—Para la próxima fíjate por donde caminas, presumido.

—Y tú mide las palabras que utilizas, niñata —contesta, bajando los parpados. Tiene unas pestañas condenadamente largas.

—No tengo porque hacerlo. Tan sólo dime que es lo que quieres para poder irme a casa a descansar durante tres días, porque cuando despierte no podré recuperar mi vida nuevamente.

—Eres sexy cuando te enojas.

De todas las frases posibles, ha elegido esta para contestar. ¡Me ha llamado sexy! ¡A la chica que le abrió la cabeza!

—Oye, viejo. Creo que el golpe te afectó más de lo que pensamos. ¿Será buena idea llamar al doctor?

—No. Quiero pastel de queso. —Ay, diosito. Se volvió completamente loco, lo perdimos. Sus fans me estarán esperando con una pistola calibre para darle fin a mi existencia, porque la cordura de su ídolo se ha esfumado totalmente.

—Estás jugando conmigo —le aseguro, señalándolo con el dedo—. El médico ha dicho que no tienes permitido comer nada que no esté en la dieta asignada, así que te aguantas, chico.

—No sé cómo, pero conseguirás lo que te estoy pidiendo.

—Dame un motivo para obedecer tus órdenes, porque yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie.

—Soy Terrence Grandchester, el actor que conseguirá un Oscar en poco tiempo, así que muévete ahora mismo y haz lo que te digo.

—Ilumina al mundo y vete al diablo.

—¿Es un reto?

Por la forma en que nos miramos sé que sí. Definitivamente es un desafío. Y no saldré libre de esta.

* * *

**Hola, he aquí yo. Ese Terry es un canijo, lo amo. No olviden dejar un sensual review**


	4. ¿Qué está haciendo?

**Qué está haciendo?**

—Candy, ven aquí.

El inútil sigue recostado en su cama. La está pasando mejor que nunca, tiene una sirvienta personal que no puede refutar nada.

Me acerco a él. En todo el maldito día no he podido descansar un minuto, porque he estado muy ocupada complaciendo a su majestad.

—Ya estoy. ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunto, cortante. A Terry parece divertirle muchísimo mi actitud, porque sonríe como el idiota que es.

—Mis pies duelen. Dame un masaje.

Esto ya es bastante. Suelto una carcajada, tratando de apagar mis ganas de lanzármele y cortarlo en trocitos. Primero, me hiso darle de comer en la boca, después tuve que cantar canciones de Big Time Rush, luego lavé su cabello, ya que su "perfección" estaba en peligro, palabras dichas por Grandchester. Dios sabe que estoy haciendo algo que merece una entrada directa al cielo.

—Estás loco, yo no haré eso —contesto, cruzándome de brazos. Sonríe, con los ojos azules brillándole intensamente.

—Claro que sí. Recuerda que gracias a tu torpeza estoy postrado aquí, sufriendo el peor dolor de mi vida…

¿Es buen actor? Más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Está dramatizando perfectamente, y parece que en cualquier momento las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

—Mira, chiquillo… —comienzo, sacando un tenedor que escondía detrás de mi espalda. Ahora mismo se lo clavaré en el cogote, y sabrá quién es esta chica que se apellida White.

—Candy. Cálmate —dice Sophia, apareciendo de repente. Creo que la odio, ha interrumpido el homicidio del siglo—. Ya puedes irte a casa, yo cuidaré de este campeón.

—No, Lulú. Lamentablemente yo no te quiero a ti. La _Pequeña pecosa _está haciendo un buen trabajo.

La representante ahoga una risa, sin éxito. Su cuerpo se sacude gracias a la gracia que le está provocando mi nuevo nombre. Estoy resignada, a pesar de todo. Terry tiene cerebro de bicho, totalmente microscópico, quizás hasta inexistente. ¿Qué podemos hacer en esta situación? Nada, salvo rezar para que recupere un poco de lucidez.

—¿Quieren saber lo que opino?

—Sinceramente no —dice el castaño, una vez que se ha serenado—. Como sea, ahora tienes que hacer lo que te ordeno.

—De ninguna manera. Ya es tarde y ella debe estar cansada, mañana a primera hora podrás volver a casa y tu nueva amiga te visitará.

—No somos amigos —responde—. Sólo se ha convertido en mi nuevo y reluciente juguete.

—Juguete tu abuela, desgraciado. Si no fuera porque te partí la cabeza, hace mucho tendrías aire en tus venas.

—Probablemente esta mocosa sea insoportable, pero tiene carácter.

—Terry, compórtate. Aún hay mucho que discutir, así que volverán a verse —explica la mujer, después volviéndose hacia mí—: He hablado con tu mamá, me ha dicho cuál es tu colegio, así que enviaré a alguien por ti después de clases.

—Gracias, pero preferiría no llamar la atención.

—No, guapa. Ya eres famosa desde que decidiste golpearme —luego de decir eso, Grandchester gira el rostro, haciéndose el muy ofendido, según su inentendible mente.

—¡No lo hice a propósito, joder! —Exclamo, exaltada—. Pero Sophia tiene razón, mis piernas están matándome, así que me voy. Te veré luego.

Lo escucho replicar a mis espaldas, pero no me detengo. Puede ser arrogante, sangre pesada, mandón y sus derivados… pero tiene alma de niño después de todo.

Al final Anthony nunca fue al hospital, porque lo castigaron ya que chocó contra un poste. No se lastimó ni una uña, pero sí al automóvil. Irá a la escuela, y después regresará a su casa.

Cuando llegué, Stear y Archie corrieron a abrazarme con fuerza. Ya están recuperados de su resaca, y pueden pensar con claridad, justo lo que necesito.

—Casi matas a Terry Grandchester —es lo primero que me dice Archieny, dejando un sonoro (y húmedo) beso en mi mejilla—. Cuando me enteré, no me creí que eras tú. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te odia el mundo?

—Ese no es el apoyo que ella necesita en estos momentos —interviene su hermano. ¡Bendito sea dios! Hay alguien que razona en esta alocada familia—. ¿Te mandará a prisión el hijo de puta? Porque entre todos lo castraremos…

—No, de hecho no hablamos de eso. No tienen idea de lo manipulador que es, me recordó todo el día lo que hice, el pequeño accidente que cometí lo usó en mi contra de todas las maneras posibles. Si no voy a la cárcel, seré su esclava de por vida. Tal vez incluso les serviré a sus nietos cuando él muera.

La posibilidad me aterra, así que sacudo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mí. Stear y Archie no me preguntan nada más, y al fin puedo ir a darme un baño después de todas esas horas de tensión. No quiero ir a la escuela, las fanáticas de Terry me estarán esperando de seguro. Antes me odiaban, ahora será peor, ni siquiera puedo imaginar todas las cosas que me dirá Eliza mañana. La bruja me tratará de la mierda, porque es probable que también le guste el trabajo del ojiazul. Todos lo conocían, excepto yo.

Desnuda frente al espejo, parece que envejecí diez años de golpe. Estoy más pálida que antes, mi cabello rubio está enmarañado y sujeto apenas con una liga. Las ojeras purpuras están presentes, y sé que no se irán, esta noche no descansaré en lo absoluto. Fabuloso, ya me jodí.

? ﾟﾌﾺ?

Entro al colegio, arrastrando los pies. Puede ser que mi uniforme esté al revés, pero es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. Camino por los corredores, soportando los acusadores dedos que me señalan, los murmullos a mis espaldas y todas esas estupideces. No podrían importarme menos, pero es incómodo.

—¿Cómo es que te atreves a regresar después de lo que hiciste? —Me pregunta Megan Jones, una de las porristas. Jamás se había metido conmigo antes, pero parece que hoy la atrapé de malas—. Eres una maldita asesina.

—Pero si él no está muerto —replico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No es la única que por el resto del día se acerca a reclamarme algo. Otro cuantos, que son extremadamente raros, se toman fotos conmigo, como recuerdo. Tal como en _Los Juegos del Hambre, _soy la que ha propagado el fuego. Hay gente que odia a Terry con todo el corazón, y para esos soy una ídola. Desde pequeña siempre tuve un sueño: ser invisible, para poder hacer bromas a toda la gente que conozco. Ahora también desearía tener ese poder, para esconderme de estos imbéciles que me acosan en cada paso que doy.

Al menos Anthony se ha mantenido fiel a mí. Y es lo único que importa, teniéndolo a él, no necesito a los demás.

—La mayoría de los adolescentes te odian —me dice, como consuelo. Extrañamente, me hace sentir mejor—. Incluso yo estoy planteándomelo seriamente. También soy fan de Grandchester, es una inspiración.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo es. Yo tuve la desafortunada fortuna de toparme con ese muchacho, y me encantaría regresar el tiempo para borrar ese momento. Cree que soy un cachorrito, una muñeca desechable, un títere que puede manejar a su antojo. Me encantaría darle un buen golpe en…

—El amiguito más querido, lo sé —contesta por mí, pasándome un brazo por los hombros—. Lo dejarías infértil, cariño.

—¡Mejor! Así la humanidad jamás tendría retoños suyos, le haría un favor enorme al mundo.

Después de hablar todo el receso, regreso a clases. Intento aparentar tranquilidad cuando Eliza se acerca a mí, con paso decidido. Clavo los ojos en mi cuaderno de Matemáticas. No sé que quiera esta perra inteligente, por su cara sé que no tiene intención de ser amable.

—A veces me das lástima, Candy. No puedo concebir que exista alguien como tú, chica —sonríe con sorna, sentándose a mi lado. ¿Olvidé mencionar que compartimos mesa? Bueno, así es, y preferiría estar en el infierno.

—Lo sé. Soy jodidamente hermosa, más de lo que me gustaría. Lamento que no puedas competir contra mí, pero así es la vida. No todos pueden ser tan maravillosos como yo. —Al menos el día de ayer sirvió de algo. Con Terry aprendí que te puedes defender de manera engreída, haciendo igualito que él.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos castaños, atusando la oscura y sedosa melena.

—Tu vida me vale un pepino, pero mi mejor amiga ama a ese actor. Eres la prueba viviente de que el ser humano puede subsistir sin cerebro —comenta. ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo, señoras y señores! Odio cuando comienza a insultarme, porque no sé que responder.

—Por favor, Eliza. Mejor cállate, porque no debes sentirte mal, muchas personas nacen sin talento, no es mi culpa ser más privilegiada que tú.

Guau, deberían darme un premio, esto es lo más lindo que se me ha ocurrido alguna vez en la vida.

—Sigue hablando, por favor. Probablemente algún día dirás algo con sentido, si practicas.

Nuestra interesantísima pelea es interrumpida cuando el profesor entra, saludando alegre como siempre. No volvemos a hablar por el resto del día, cosa que es un verdadero alivio.

Cuando estaba saliendo finalmente de la escuela, una mano me detiene, tomándome del brazo. Estaba decidida a golpearlo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de quién es: Terry Grandchester.

—Diablos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunto. Para este momento, sus ojos azules como los míos están haciendo su trabajo, intentando confundirme con ellos. Está completamente loco, yo no caigo tan fácilmente.

—Sólo quería ver a mi chica favorita —dice, con un notorio sarcasmo. Para este momento, estamos rodeados completamente de los estudiantes, afuera del estacionamiento. Capturan el momento en imágenes, sueltan exclamaciones de sorpresa y parece que en cualquier instante les dará un ataque.

—Mentiroso. Se supone que debes estar en cama, dormido o simplemente siendo holgazán. Ya que eres tan tirano conmigo, al menos obedece al doctor —le digo.

—¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así?

—Es más guapo en persona, y esta inútil lo trata horrible.

—White es una babosa.

Esas son algunas de las frases que se dan a escuchar, pero me parecen sonidos ahogados y perdidos en el vacío.

—El viejo me prometió que estoy bien, y nosotros tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver antes que nada —murmura.

—¿Cómo el hecho de que me demandarás? —Pregunto, desafiante.

—Sí, quizás.

Quedo cegada un segundo, y ahora las voces se intensifican. Asustada, compruebo mi peor temor: paparazzis.

Él no lleva ningún disfraz, algo que oculte su identidad, hasta un idiota podría reconocerlo. Inmediatamente nos atiborran de preguntas:

—¿Quién es ella, Terry? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Cuántos años tiene, en dónde vive? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Qué curso estudia? ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

—Lo siento, Candy —dice Terry, en mi oído.

—¿Por qué? _Bitch please, _soy famosa —contesto, dándole un poco de humor a la situación. Mientras el cuestionario continúa, mira mis labios, como si fuesen lo más bello del mundo.

—Perdóname… por esto.

Y cuando menos lo espero, sus labios se han estampado contra los míos en un beso. Es algo extraño… la mayor parte agradable y ardiente. Y lo mejor (o peor) de todo, es que es mi primer contacto íntimo con alguien. ¿¡Qué está haciendo?!

Bueno, pues genial, ya que estamos aquí: Pienso aprovechar esto lo más que pueda

* * *

**¿Qué tal, eh? Morí escribiendo el final de este capítulo, si yo fuera pecas, le haría de todo a Terry.**

**Quiero agradecer los hermosos reviews a:**

**Edeny Grandchester: Yo también me lo como. Amo a Terry, es el amor de mi vida **

**Guest: Sí, Terryfic. Espero que te guste.**

**anaalondra28: Aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz.**

**Alexa: Sí, quería que Terry conservara su naturaleza, rudo, sexy y además siendo actor. Candy me gusta, es fuerte.**

**LizCarter: No tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta leer tus comentarios. Capítulo para ti, ojalá siga agradandote.**

**LUCYLUZ: Recibir tus mensajes me ha encantado. Te agradezco que sigas la historia, eso me importa mucho. **

**Si alguien tiene una cuenta en Fanfiction, no olviden enviarme un mensajito para avisarles cuando subiré.**

**Por cierto, si les aparecen con otro nombre los personajes, es porque en mi computadora los tengo escritos originalmente con otros nombres, y para subirlo aquí, lo adapto.**


	5. El contrato

**El contrato**

Las voces no se escuchan. ¿Se habrán ido todos estos chismosos? No, eso es imposible, me aman, y esta escena es épica. Repetiré lo que está ocurriendo, para quienes no entiendan: ¡Terry Grandchester me está besando! Ah, y eso no es todo, porque yo le correspondo y resulta bizarro para cualquier persona.

Por el amor de dios, sí que tiene experiencia, parece que estoy en el cielo, he llegado a un nivel inimaginable…

Y entonces, caigo de golpe dándome en el trasero con la cruda realidad. Porque hay un montón de periodistas capturando el momento, odio a este actor y él me odia por los problemas que le he causado, no existe motivo para que me esté besando voluntariamente.

Pero no digo nada, me mantengo en mi lugar, apagada. Tampoco lo condenaré al ridículo entre las cámaras, separándome y dándole tremendo golpe en su amiguito, que ganas no me faltan. Le debo un poco de ayuda, por lo que he provocado.

Al final, se aleja de mí, mirándome enrojecido.

—¿Significa que son novios oficialmente? —Pregunta una mujer, con más interés del necesario. Terry toma mi mano ignorando a las personas. Con ayuda de su chofer, logramos hacernos paso hasta el automóvil, y a través de la ventanilla veo a mi mejor amigo, junto con mis primos. Los tres están confundidos, y les dedico una mueca. Yo también lo estoy.

—Eres un imbécil, Terry —comienzo, una vez que nos hemos puesto en marcha a su casa. Me he cruzado de brazos, totalmente abatida—. Te comportas como un insensible, sin tomar en cuenta lo que piensan los demás.

—Ya te pedí perdón, Candy. ¿No podemos dejar esto así y continuar con nuestros asuntos?

—No puedo. Ese era mi primer beso.

Es la primera vez que lo admito en voz alta frente a un desconocido, Anthony, Archie y Stear lo saben a la perfección y me entienden, incluso me apoyan cuando no se están burlando de mí. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para ponerme apenada ante lo que he dicho, porque ya estoy de por sí bastante triste con lo que ha pasado.

Miro al idiota, buscando una respuesta a su repentino silencio. Se ha puesto pálido y parece que sus ojos azules se le saldrán.

—No me lo creo, White. Ya estás grandecita y eres… medianamente linda, no entiendo porque nunca ha pasado.

—Ya pasó. Hoy. —Las lágrimas quieren brotar, pero me niego a soltarlas—. Ojalá existiera una máquina para limpiar la mente, me encantaría borrar de mi memoria tus asquerosos labios sobre mi boca.

—Tú niña idiota, mona pecosa, tampoco es para tanto. Todas las mujeres de esta tierra sueñan con que yo las bese, y ya lo has hecho, así que deja de quejarte.

—El problema es que yo nunca he deseado eso. Quería que fuera especial, y no en un estacionamiento, rodeado de cámaras y con todos mis compañeros de clase como testigos.

—¿Entonces quieres repetir? Una cita, los dos solos en el lugar que quieras.

La sola idea me escandaliza, eso es lo peor que me podría ocurrir en la vida. ¡No, definitivamente no!

—No serás asqueroso, eso es horrible.

—Bien, entonces te llevaré con One Direction, sé que los amas. Pero cállate de una vez, por favor. La jaqueca está empezando —se masajea las sienes, como si estuviera sufriendo el peor dolor de su vida

Ninguno dice nada hasta que llegamos a la mansión, que supera cualquiera que vi alguna vez. No se podría comparar jamás con mi pequeña casita, en la que vivimos sólo mis padres, mi hermana pequeña y yo. En esta podrían habitar diez familias enteras, con abuelitas, tíos, sobrinos, primos, gatos, perros y todas esas criaturas que se podrían llevar.

El mayordomo nos abre la puerta, haciéndole un respetuoso gesto con la cabeza a Terry. Después, aparece Sophia corriendo, con sus tacones chocando en el piso y resonando en las paredes, cubiertas de pinturas renacentistas.

—Prendí el televisor y lo primero que veo es a ustedes dos besándose. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me lo dijiste, Sophie. Que no debía meterme en ningún escándalo, así que besé a la pecas, para que mi reputación no quede manchada —explica, dejándose caer en un sofá.

—Lo empeoraste, Terrence Graham Grandchester —no tenía idea de que ese era su segundo nombre, supongo que no le gusta tanto como el primero—. Ahora todos creen que besas a las chicas, las usas una noche y después las desechas.

—Sabes que no es así —dice.

—Nadie va a creer nada, después de todo soy la chica que casi lo mata —comento, interrumpiendo por primera vez la interesantísima conversación.

—No sean tontos, chicos. Piensa en ti, Candy. Nadie querrá volver a salir contigo por esto que acaba de ocurrir, los hombres pensarán que eres un objeto intocable y las mujeres te odian más que antes.

—Tienes razón —admito.

Soy una estúpida. Me dejé llevar por lo que sentí cuando presionó mis labios, que no pensé en las posibles consecuencias que ese beso me traería. Nunca he tenido novio, porque tenía la ilusión de que el indicado llegaría cuando menos lo esperara, ahora eso ha sido destruido, porque con esto, ya nadie querrá ser novio de la chica que comparte saliva con un actor.

—Y mi muchacho —ahora es el turno de Terry—. Tu carrera quedará arruinada, o al menos serás blasfemado, porque tendrás fama de mujeriego de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué opinas de esto?

—Digo que es una mierda, obviamente —responde, como lo más normal del mundo. Y no se equivoca con ese comentario, todo está podrido.

—Claro que sí. Por eso, les propongo algo —dice, sentándose enfrente de nosotros. Toma una profunda respiración, como temiendo nuestra reacción—: un contrato. Los dos fingirán ser novios por un año.

Lo siguiente es la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Terry y yo nos ponemos a gritar como locos, lanzándonos almohadas mutuamente, entonces yo lo pellizco cuando me pisa, luego me da un golpe en las costillas y lo muerdo en la muñeca.

—¡Déjame en paz, Satán! —Exclama, fingiendo hacer la señal de la cruz cuando me le acerco.

—¡Tú, adefesio, cosa mal hecha! —Continúo, abalanzándomele a él. ¿Por qué estamos actuando de manera tan incoherente e infantil? Le queremos demostrar a Sophie que no podemos ser pareja, aunque la luna se vuelva queso y Terry una persona amable, lo que traducido quiere decir que el mundo explotará si estamos juntos. Fin de la historia.

—Cálmense, par de salvajes. Es hora de que hablemos con calma, pequeños —ay, Sophia. Está bien que quizás tenga veinticuatro años, una adulta hecha y derecha, pero no tiene porque tratarnos como a dos niños.

—Yo no quiero ser novia del troglodita aunque me paguen —digo tozudamente, volviendo la cara hacia otro lugar de la habitación. No quiero verlos, me ponen demasiado incómoda con el desastre.

—Digo lo mismo. Candy es ruidosa, molesta y violenta. ¿Qué dirán mis amigos? ¿Qué me gustan los orangutanes que parecen vomitados por Bob Esponja? No, gracias.

—Eres muy descriptivo, Terry —le doy un golpe en el hombro, con toda la fuerza que tengo. Me alegra que soltara un alarido, quiere decir que le he pegado fuerte.

—Tienes que tomar tus medicamentos y dormir un poco, pero antes debemos llegar a un acuerdo entre los tres. El contrato durará un año, me parece que es suficiente para que los rumores se apaguen, y al fin puedan estar libres de toda preocupación.

—No estoy muy segura. Creo que es más tiempo del necesario, con tres meses me bastaría.

—Dos serían perfectos —interviene el ojiazul, mirándose las uñas, como intentando encontrar un error en ellas. Nunca lo hará, porque sus manos son hermosas… ¿yo pensé eso? Guau, necesito ver al loquero, todo este estrés me afecta más de lo que pienso.

—Seis mesas. No daré más, ni tampoco menos. Me parece lo adecuado, así a nadie le quedará duda de que ustedes van… _enserio, _ante los ojos de los periodistas, claro. No tienen por qué ser cariñosos aquí, pero en la calle sí que tendrán que actuar como dos adolescentes enamorados. Ustedes pueden escribir algunas condiciones, el contrato estará listo para mañana, si aceptan. Si prefieren continuar con su orgullo, pueden joderse.

Si hay algo que me agrada de Sophia, es que no se anda con rodeos, es directa y hasta cierto punto algo hiriente, pero me agrada, casi como una hermana mayor.

¿Aceptar la propuesta? No lo sé, no estoy segura. Ya he dicho que no soporto a Terry en lo absoluto, y tenerlo a mi lado durante seis meses, ciento ochenta días es lo peor que me podría pasar alguna vez. Pero tampoco quiero acarrearle problemas a mi familia, porque la prensa los estará acosando más de lo usual. Así, en seis meses, se enfriaran las cosas para ambos.

—Acepto.

¿Soy yo o mi voz ha hecho eco por toda la casa? Sí, soy sólo yo. El efecto es inmediato, estas personas están sorprendidas por lo que he dicho, pero es la verdad.

—¿Terry?

—Lo haré. Si la _Chilindrina _está conforme, entonces también yo.

Luisa relaja la expresión, aliviada. Tener que lidiar con Grandchester debe ser algo complicado, y más cuando una chica escandalosamente atractiva se cruza en su camino.

—Excelente, han tomado la decisión correcta. Ahora los dejaré solos, para que discutan sus cosas —dice, caminando hacia la que parece ser la cocina.

Mujer tramposa. En estos seis meses yo le pegaré con…

—No se equivoca, esto es lo mejor —explica Terry, sonando frustrado—. Después de todo, no tiene por qué afectarnos.

—Cierto, es… actuación.

—Sí, es mi talento. Pero pongamos una condición.

—¿No besos con lengua? Enterada —levanto el pulgar, estremeciéndome levemente. Me imagino esa cosa húmeda dentro de mi boca, sería horrible.

—Eso también, pero no. Me refiero a algo más importante.

—Terry, nada puede ser más importante que evitar un trauma de por vida, te lo aseguro.

—¡Oh, joder! Qué me dejes terminar de una buena vez, te digo —grita, exasperado. Guardo silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Soy jodidamente irresistible, lo cual es un problema. Como soy la octava maravilla del mundo aún no registrada, este término te será difícil, pero confío en que tú, y esa capacidad de razonamiento tan diminuta que posees logren cumplir con lo que te digo.

—Suéltalo de una puta vez, Grandchester —gruño, ya molesta por tanto drama. Quiere hacer esto interesante, pero no me parece gracioso en lo absoluto.

—No te enamorarás de mí, y tampoco yo de ti. Pase lo que pase, aunque seamos los únicos habitantes de la tierra. Ningún sentimiento, Candy White, nada de amor y cursilerías. Promételo.

¿Me gustaría que eso pasara? ¿De verdad no llegaré a sentir nada romántico por Terry?

Mierda, no.

—Lo prometo.

**Hola. Ejem, estoy aquí, reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Estoy en exámenes y quizás no podré actualizar muy seguido, pero ya había escrito esto. Si puedo subo My sister's boyfriend mañana y Carling también.**

**Quiero agradecer los comentarios a:**

**Alexa: Sí, sobrevivió. Pero no estará a salvo... ya verás.**

**LizCarter: Yo a Terry le arranco la ropa ahí mismo, jajajajajaja. Gracias por leer, amo tus comentarios.**

**anaalondra28: Ese Terry es un aprovechado, lo sé. También haría todo lo que me pidiera, él sería mi sexy sumiso.**

**Ara: ¿Te hice reír? ¡Genial! Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Eva Mara Hernndez: Ojalá también te guste este capítulo. Es un honor que leas**

**Carolina. Clarf: Ups, perdón por el error. Ya lo correjí.**

**LUCYLUZ: Sí, ¡nuevo capítulo! Lol. Gracias**

**Una preguntita: ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes? Yo cumplí catorce.**


End file.
